The Kind-Of United States Of America!
by Lynn Bezarius
Summary: Join these craazy states as they *try* to get along! Cute romances and hilarious grudges!


Maine- Ellie Augusta Jones

Birthday- March 15th

Pet- Moose (Brutus)

Favorite Food- Salmon

Maine may be short, but she's got as much heart as any other state. She walks around in a sailor outfit- or what she calls her 'Maine Pride' outfit. She hangs out with Maryland alot, since she also wears a sailor outfit, but not because of 'Maine Pride'. While she shows affection for Maryland, she regularly teases her, mostly because she has a slim figure, is tall, and isn't flat chested. She likes to ride piggy-back on Maryland, and often talks with Canada. She loves to eat; she's a huge snacker. She hates chicken, but loves fish. Especially salmon.

North Carolina- Nicole Raleigh Jones

Bithday- November 21

Pet- Gray Squirrel (Charlotte)

Favorite Food- Sweet Potato

North Carolina (affectionately called 'North' or 'Nicole' by many southern states) is the younger sister of South Carolina ('South' or 'Seth') and is basically inseperable, one reason being she cannot see, and counts on her brother to be her guide. North loves to sing, mainly because her brother enjoys being able to hear her, probubly because he cannot speak. They are picked on, called 'pittiful sibling states' by some of the Western states. North has alot of trust in all of the states along the Eastern coast, because she feels that she knows them, and they sometimes help guide her as well when South is not able to.

South Carolina- Seth Columbia Jones

Birthday- May 23rd (1 year older than North)

Pet- Boykin Spaniel (Myrtle)

Favorite Food- Peach

Playfulley called a midgit (although it's mainly Florida because he's 6ft tall) by Florida, South is probubly the shortest but most mature state in the Southeast. While he cannot speak, he has become skilled in sign language. He can't really communicate with his sister, North, since she is blind and can't do sign language, and he cannot talk. He has made a resoloution to build up his voice and one day be able to sing with his beloved sister. Until then, they have come up with a 'tapping' system, where South can tap or draw words on North's hand, and she will respond by talking. He loves taking his dog, Myrtle, on walks. Usually on his walks, he tries to sing, which usually is just a waste of breathe.

Maryland- Veronica Annapolis Jones

Birthday- April 28th

Pet- Baltimore Checkerspot Butterfly

Favorite Food- Striped Bass

Maryland is best frienemies with Maine, but has a HUGE crush on Florida. And Colorado, and Wisconsin, and West Virginia, and- well, you get the picture. Maryland was forced to let her hair grow long by Maine so it would be the same length as hers. But, every week, she cuts exactly 2 inches off. Everybody mistakes Maryland for a taller version of Maine, since she wears a sailor suit, has about the same hair length, and always lets Maine herself ride on her back. Maine yells at her whenever she eats her favorite food, striped bass, instead of salmon. So, she never gets to eat her favorite food. Besides that, everybody loves to talk with her, because she gives good and sensible advice, especially to the little ones. Above all the other states, she cannot stand to be around Washington D.C., or 'DC' as everybody calls him. She beleives that she should've been the nation's capital, and not some "wannabe state that's really just a province." She still holds a heavy grudge, and when someone brings it up, she starts on her rant, and most everybody leaves.

Georgia- Corey Atlanta Jones

Birthday- January 2nd

Pet- Right Whale (Azalea)

Favorite Food- Ambrosia (but it has to have peaches in it)

Georgia is pretty much a perfectionist. He is fun to be around, but when it comes down to detail, he can be very persistent and quite an annoyance (some say he has OCD, but it hasn't been proven). One time, Georgia wouldn't even let New York in to his house until it had been accurately decorated. But since a couple of his fellow states put together an intervention, he's gotten alot better, but sometimes has his freak-outs. Besides that, he's excellent in design, so him and New York get along well. He also has some of the most beautiful historical sites and villages. Also, many fruit companies(mainly peaches) name themselves with his state name in there somewhere, which gives him the nickname 'peach state', a name that is frequently used by Florida, Louisiana, North Carolina (but he doesn't mind her much), and of coarse, Maine and New York. He loves whales, so he adopted one and visits it everyday at its aquarium.

New York- Micheal Albany Jones

Birthday- July 26th

Pet- Beaver (Marcy)

Favorite Food- Apple Muffin

NY must always be at the top of fashion- everyday, it's something new. He's open minded and creative, which makes him a perfect match for Georgia (not in that way, folks!). While most people just assume that he is gay, he is actually in a relationship with Alaska, who is most definately a girl. He pampers all of the states on the Eastern coast with his top fashions, making them a little less pricey than in the West. His pet beaver, Marcy, is named after the highest point in his state- Mt. Marcy! He wanted something that was original yet fun, affectionate, and easy to carry around, since he travels around alot looking for inspiration. He chose Marcy, falling in love with her tail and fur at an animal center. Since then, he never uses furs or skins from any animals, except for sheep wool. He cares alot about clothes, but he insists that it's because it's art, not just clothes.

* * *

**Sorry, that's all for this part! But don't miss out! We've still got Connecticut, New Hampshire, New Jersey, Virginia, West Virginia, Florida, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Delaware, Vermont, Pennsylvania, and of coarse DC!**

**Please comment and if you have ideas please let me know!**


End file.
